Lithium ion batteries are rechargeable batteries where lithium ions move from a positive electrode to a negative electrode during charging of the battery, and move in the opposite direction when discharging the battery. The lithium ion battery also includes an electrolyte that carries the lithium ions between the positive electrode and the negative electrode when the battery passes an electric current therethrough.